Rokmar the Crackler
Second boss of The Slave Pens in Coilfang Reservoir, likely a giant racial offshoot of the Makrura. General Information *Level (Normal): 64 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): 72 (Elite) *Type: Humanoid *Found: Slave Pens - Coilfang Reservoir *Map Location *Health (Normal): About 96,000 *Health (Heroic): About 168,000 *Mana: None Spells and Abilities *'Grievous Wound' A bleed debuff, it causes Rokmar's current target to bleed for 900 physical damage every 2 seconds until the player with the debuff has been healed to full health. The debuff can be cured by Divine Shield, Stoneform or the Luffa trinket. Also, the debuff will last FOREVER, or at least until you are dead or cured, including after the boss is dead. Also worth to note that its not enough to heal the target to 100%, also need to keep him/her at 100% for a short time (0.5 to 1 second). *'Water Spit' AoE, deals 1600-1800 frost damage to the target. Frost resist gear would be useful, as it would save the healer's mana and the healer will not aggro that easily. But it's not necessary if you have strong dps. The range is 40 yards, so hunters can stay out of range, depending on spec. *'Entangling Moss' increases casting time by 50%. The spell is ranged, about 30 yards. If you are healing, be sure to get out of this. It's a sure wipe if you get it since you have to keep your MT topped. *'Enrage' Heroic Mode only. At 15% health he enrages, which has an almost negligible effect on his damage output. Burn Rokmar straight through this. Strategies His water attack is frost based, so frost resist of any kind is good; resist gear, pots, etc... I would suggest at least 100, otherwise your priest will be pulling heal aggro from group heals. His claws glow so the tank can call out before he spits if you want to run out of range. Warlock's Fel Hunters can help reduce the amount he spits with spell lock. Silence, Shocks (Flame Shock, Earth Shock, etc), Stomps and Shield Bash do not work. Range classes and casters stay back and do your dps, and get out of the 41yd radius to bandage-self if you get hit by the AoE Water Spit. Take your time, and this is easy. If you pull agro to the group, you will be in trouble. When he enrages you must watch the tank, any class with heals spells should be healing the tank, he hits hard. To save everyone's lives if the MT is dead and Rokmar is nowhere near dying, all the remaining group members jump into the pool of water. It appears that although Rokmar is a giagantic Bogstrok/prawn, he can't SWIM! When you jump into the water you will exit combat mode in a moment and Rokmar will go back to patrolling. Heroic Mode Incredibly boring tank & spank. Frost bolts hit for about 1.5k, just ignore them and use low rank renews to heal them back up. Ignore the enrage -- it's trivial. If warrior tank, have them spell reflect. Loot (Normal) Loot (Heroic) Complete heroic loot table: http://beta.worldofraids.com/burning_crusade/dungeons/coilfang_reservoir/the-slave-pens.shtml#rtc External Links *Video of all bosses in Slave Pens (retail) *AmpWoW Category:Bogstrok Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Coilfang Reservoir